mittelalterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kimbern
Die Kimbern (lat. Cimbri) waren ein Volksstamm der Nordseegermanen, der um das 1. Jh. v. Chr. mit den Teutonen in die heutige Schweiz und dann − aufgespalten − durchs Rhônetal nach Frankreich oder über den Brennerpass nach Italien zog. Wikipedia: Jütland (Version vom 8. Sep. 2015‎‎) Beschreibung Die Heimat der Kimbern ist das nördliche Jütland (Dänemark), weswegen diese Halbinsel auch cimbrische Halbinsel genannt wird. Forscher vermuten dass sie aufgrund einer Sturmflut oder Klimaveränderung um 120 v.Chr. von dort vertrieben wurden und zusammen mit den Teutonen und Ambronen nach Süden zogen. Sie wurden auf ihrer Wanderung von den Bojern (s. Böhmen) abgedrängt und drangen bis nach Noricum (im heutigen Österreich) vor. In den Folgejahren verwüsteten sie von Noricum bis Spanien die römischen Provinzen und galten bald als unschlagbar. Erst der römische Feldherr Marius († 86 v.Chr.) schlug die Kimbern im Jahre 101 v.Chr. bei Vercellae (Lombardei), wobei er einen Großteil dieses Volksstammes entweder erschlagen ließ oder in die Sklaverei abschob. Das von den Kimbern und Teutonen verlassene Gebiet wurde daraufhin von den Angeln besiedelt. Wikipedia: Kimbern Herkunft thumb|Kimbrischer Mann (Historia Mellin, 1850) Für die Herkunft der Kimbern aus dem nördlichen Jütland und für den Fortbestand eines Restes von ihnen in der alten Heimat, gibt es eine Reihe schriftlicher Zeugnisse. Das wichtigste davon ist das Monumentum Ancyranum des Kaisers Augustus (63 v.Chr. bis 14 n.Chr.), das von ihrer Gesandtschaft an die Römer nach der von Tiberius im Jahre 5 v.Chr. veranstalteten Flottenfahrt berichtet. Strabo, der von dieser Huldigungsfahrt wusste, erwähnte eine interessante Einzelheit, die Übersendung ihres heiligsten Kessels als Ehrengabe, was sehr gut zu den in Dänemark gefundenen, großen Metallkesseln aus dieser Zeit passt, die Kultzwecken dienten. Ausdrücklich bezeugte er zugleich die Fortexistenz des Stammes. Der römische Historiker Plinius der Ältere (ca. 23–79 n. Chr.), der die Kimbern in seiner "Naturalis historia" (4, 14) unter den Ingyaeones aufzählt, musste sie sich ebenfalls in Jütland sesshaft gedacht haben, da er vom promontorium Cimbrorum (der Landzunge der Kimbern) spricht. Die Naturgeschichte des Cajus Plinius Secundus (Internet Archive): Ins Deutsche übersetzt und mit Anmerkungen versehen. Plinius der Ältere. Übersetzung: Wittstein, Georg Christian; Tippmann Collection. Leipzig : Gressner & Schramm, 1881. Zu all dem stimmen die Kimbroi bei Ptolemaeus und dessen Ansatz im äußersten Norden der Halbinsel. Ptolemy, Geography 2.11.7: πάντων δ᾽ ἀρκτικώτεροι Κίμβροι "the Cimbri are more northern than all (of these tribes)" Für den Ausgang der großen kimbrischen Wanderung vom Meer her und ihre dortigen Sitze spricht auch, dass, wie schon der griechische Geschichtsschreiber Posidonius (135-51 v.Chr.) berichtete, ihr Aufbruch durch eine Meeresflut veranlasst wurde. Hinzu kommt das Zeugnis des Philemon bei Plinius (NH. 4, 95) über ein Meer namens Morimarusa, das sich von den Kimbern an bis zu einem Vorgebirge namens Rusbeas erstreckte. Diese Quellenbetrachtung findet ihre Bestätigung durch den Namen Himmerland, älter Himbersysæl für einen dänischen Distrikt am Limfjord mit dem Hauptort Aalborg Kossinna: Indogermanische Forschungen. 7, 290, 1.. Etymologie Der lateinische Name Cimbri bedeutet im Gall. 'Räuber', wie von Festus (43) und Plutarch, Marius II, überliefert wird, doch hat sich diese Bedeutung wahrscheinlich erst vom Volksnamen her ausgebildet. Die Kimbrische Wanderung Der Aufbruch der Kimbern erfolgte um 120 v. Chr. und wurde laut Überlieferung durch eine große Überschwemmung veranlasst. Die Teutonen und Ambronen befanden sich wohl von Anfang an in ihrer Gesellschaft, doch ist es nicht ausgeschlossen, dass die wandernden Völker, als sie bereits in Gallien standen, Nachschübe aus der Heimat und anderen Zuzug erhielten, abgesehen von den selbständig vorgehenden Helvetiern. Andernfalls wäre es kaum verständlich, dass sie nach zahlreichen Kämpfen und Verlusten, die sie auf einer fast 20-jährigen Wanderung auch sonst erleiden mussten, zuletzt noch in gewaltiger Stärke auftraten. Sie zogen anfangs elbaufwärts nach Böhmen und dann, da die Boier sich ihrer erwehrten, der Donau folgend zu den Skordiskern. Von dort wandten sie sich nach Westen zu den Tauriskern, auf deren Boden 113 v. Chr. ihr erster siegreicher Zusammenstoß mit den Römern stattfand. Doch setzten sie ihren Zug nach dem Westen fort und bewogen durch ihr Erscheinen auch einen Teil der Helvetier zur Auswanderung. Trotz einer Reihe schwerer Niederlagen, die sie im südlichen Frankreich den gegen sie ausgesandten römischen Heeren beibrachten, versuchten sie keinen Einfall in Italien. Vielmehr zogen die Kimbern über die Pyrenäen und schlugen sich dort mit den Keltiberern herum. Die anderen brandschatzten inzwischen Gallien, wo nur die Belgen sie abgewehrt haben sollen, vereinigten sich aber dann gerade auf dem Boden eines belgischen Stammes, der Veliocasses, mit den zurückgekehrten Kimbern und beschlossen nun schließlich, in zwei Heere verteilt, in Italien einzubrechen. Doch dann wurden die Teutonen und Ambronen im Jahre 102 v.Chr. bei Aquae Sextiae (Aix) in der Provence und 101 v.Chr. auch die Kimbern bei Vercellae in Oberitalien vernichtend geschlagen. Die in den norischen Alpen zurückgebliebenen Helvetier entgingen dem Verhängnis und kehrten in ihre Heimat zurück. Teutoburgium Von den Germanen selbst waren vorher an verschiedenen Orten Bruchteile haften geblieben. Ungewiss ist es, ob dies für die Umgebung von Teutoburgium nördlich von der untersten Save angenommen werden darf, wo aber zumindest der germanische Name der Örtlichkeit, der wohl ursprünglich ihr befestigtes Lager bezeichnete, auf sie zurückgeht. Dass sich in der Nähe der durch eine Inschrift bei Miltenberg am Rhein nachgewiesenen Toutoni (d. i. Teutonen) auch Kimbern niedergelassen hatten, schlussfolgerte man aus Altären, die dem Mercurius Cimbrius oder Cimbrianus gewidmet waren s. Kauffmann: Zeitschrift für deutsche Philologie. Ausg. 38, S. 289 ff.. Schließlich ist vom Volk der Aduatuci in Belgien zwischen Eburonen und Nerviern durch Caesar (De Bello Gallico 2, 29) wohl auf Grund ihrer eigenen Aussagen bezeugt, dass sie von einer zur Bewachung von Gepäck zurückgelassenen, 6000 Mann starken kimbrisch-teutonischen Abteilung abstammten. Sie scheinen indessen damals schon stark keltisiert gewesen zu sein, und auch ihr Name ist keltisch. Verwandte Themen Quellen * G. Zippel, Die Heimat der Kimbern, Progr., Königsberg 1893, 9. * Allgemeine Geschichte der germanischen Völker bis zur Mitte des 6. Jahrhunderts (Google Books). Ludwig Schmidt. München und Berlin. 1909. Biblio-Verlag; Auflage: (Neudr. d. Ausg. München 1909). ISBN-10: 3764827912. ISBN-13: 978-3764827915. S. 144 ff. * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, 4 Bände (1. Aufl.). Johannes Hoops. K. J. Trübner, Straßburg 1911-1919. Bd. III, S. 42 ff. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Germanen Kategorie:Dänemark Kategorie:Völker